A travers les années lumières
by lili70
Summary: Pour sauvegarder l'espèce humaine, un vaisseau a été cré pour transporté les humains sur une autre planète. Bella et Edward sont les seuls survivants et se retrouve sur une planète, mais il doivent faire en sorte que l'espèce humaine ne s'éteigne pas !
1. Chapter 1

**Je sais que je n'auarai pas dû écrire une autre fic (j'en n'ai déja 2 à m'occuper) mais cette idée me trotait dans la tête et je n'ai pas pû m'en empêchée. Le prologue a été écrit sans POV mais dans les prochains chapitres, il y en aura.**

**Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre mais les autres seront mieux ...**

* * *

**Prologue :**

2012 : La destruction de la terre a été annoncé.

Le seul moyen de sauver l'spèce humaine était de transporté les gens sur une autre planète. La planète la plus proche et habitable se trouvait à plus de 700 ans de voyage.

Le physicien Wilson avait cré un vaisseau capable de transporter 5000 personnes à travers l'univers en direction de cette planète. Le départ avait été annoncé pour le 1er janvier 2011.

2718:

Des guerres et des émeutes avaient considérablement fait baisser le nombre de voyageurs. Autrefois 5000, il n'en restait plus que 500. Ces guerres avaient aussi causés des dommages irréparables.

Mr Wilson s'était préparé à cette éventualité, c'est pour cela qu'il avait installé une bonne quinzaine de couches protectrices sur le magma. Ce dernier avait été installé au plafond pour crée une lumière semblable au soleil. Mais un disfonctionnement pouvait faire retrouver ces gens sans lumière, puis dans le froid, et enfin dans la mort. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait plus de couches protectrice, le moindre choc pouvait détruire le magma.

Edward, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, Lauren et Bella avait grandis dans cette secoupe. Ils s'étaient liée d'amitié quelques années auparavant.

Un jour, le ballon avait lequel ils jouaient avaient attéris dans le magma. Le vaisseau se secoua fortement puis la lumière s'éteigna. c'était la première phase. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution : le mini-vaisseau. Malheureusement, il avait été consu pour 2 personnes seulement.

Les autres gens du vaisseau était trop vieux. Il fallait être jeune pour avoir le temps d'avoir le plus d'enfant possible. Ils restait donc à choisir 2 parmis les 6 jeunes.

Jessica et Lauren avaient tous de suite choisi Edward. Bella n'avait rien dit pour ne pas vexer les autres mais elle avait inconciemment blesser son ami.

Qui choisira Edward p sauver l'espèce humaine ?

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Laissez une review !**


	2. Voyage dans l'inconnu

**Merci à elo-didie, bellaandedwardamour, erimoon, bella-lili-rosecullensister, Auredronya, pierard85, couuline, encreviolette, doudounord, mathildecullen19 et amimi31 pour vos reviews.**

**Désolé pour l'attente.**

* * *

P.O.V Edward

Je me retrouvais avec 3 filles et un choix à faire.

Lauren ?

Je me l'étais tapé plusieurs fois mais elle m'agaçait avec son air hautain. Elle m'avait toujours servi de roue de secours.

Il était normal pour moi de pense en priorité au sexe. J'étais un homme et j'avais des besoin à assouvir. Mais le fait que je sois un homme me fessait détester tous ce qui était agaçant et Lauren en fesait parti.

Jessica ?

Elle aussi, je me l'étais faite une fois. Elle était nul au lit. Hors de question que je me tape ça toute ma vie !

Bella ?

Elle était la seule que je n'avais jamais touché, à mon grand désespoir. Et mon petit doigt me disait que même si je la choisissais, ce ne serai pas dans l'heure !

- Bella ! Choisis-je.

Le deux autres me regardèrent, furieuse. Elle, elle était tout simplement surprise.

Malgré le faite que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle vallait sexuellement, je l'avais choisi car elle était celle que je préférais de loin. Je la trouvais drôle, patiente, belle, intelligente... et la liste était longue. Et puis, si je ne voulais pas mourir de faim sur cette planète, je devais me trouver une cuisinière !

Elle avança, hésitante. Lorsqu'elle fut à mes côtés, je réalisais soudain que moi aussi j'avais du mal à me faire à cette idée. Tous les gens que j'aimais allaient mourir.

Le docteur Cullen dût percevoir mon hésitation car il me fit une œillade de son œil de couleur miel. Il avait toujours été là pour soigner Bella les nombreuse fois où elle s'était blessée. Je restais tout de même nostalgique mais son attention envers moi me fit aller de l'avant.

Je rentrais donc avec la futur mère de mes enfants dans l'espace limité qu'offrait le mini-vaisseau.

L'engin connaissait déjà la route de notre destination. Nous n'avions aucun manœuvre à faire. Plus le temps passait, plus il fesait froid. J'avais dormi pendant presque toute la durée du voyage, dormi dans les cheveux de Bella. Je crois même qu'elle s'était elle aussi endormie. Elle était resté dans mes bras, me réchauffant, parce que l'engin n'avait été prévu que pour une seule personne et Bella n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de s'installer devant moi, collant son dos contre mon torse.

Quelque heure plus tard, une lumière blafarde me réveilla. C'était comme si nous nous approchions d'une source de lumière, comme le magma. La température aussi commença à augmenter.

La machine prévu pour un passager avait dû être aussi régler "température une personne".

Je me serrai encore plus à Bella, car même si la température augmentait, il fesait toujours froid. Elle me laissa faire, elle était frileuse et je me rendormi.

"-Vous êtes arrivé à destination !" Récita la voix féminine de l'ordinateur.

Bella s'était réveillé en même temps que moi.

-Prête pour découvrir le nouveau monde ? Lui demandai-je.

- Oui ! Me répondit sa voix enrouée par le sommeil.

En gentleman, je la détacha, regarda notre nouvel environnement. A première vu, c'était une forêt. C'était la première fois que je voyais autant d'arbre. IL y en avait un vrai dans le vaisseau mère, les autres étant de simple réplique. De plus, j'avais appris l'existence des forêts à l'âge de 10 ans à l'école. IL y en avait sur la planète Terre.

- Wow, ce que c'est beau ! S'extasia Bella.

- Oui, je n'avais encore jamais pensé à quoi ressemblerait cette planète.

Je sortis du vaisseau après Bella mais dès que je mis le pied dehors, il s'auto-détruisit. Laissant derrière lui une boîte à pharmacie et nos valises. A croire que Bella avait été destinée à ce futur.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? M'interrogea Bella.

- Autodestruction, sans doute parce qu'il a accomplie sa mission. Expliquai-je.

- Mais, c'est la merde, ça ! S'incendia Bella.

- Quoi?

- Déjà que je ne sais pas ce qu'on va manger, il faut qu'on se trouve un abris.

Elle avait raison, on n'était pas encore sorti d'affaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! La rassurai-je pendant que je fouillai dans la boîte.

Il contenait des genres de brosses à dent mais je ne trouvais pas le bouton pour les allumer, de pansements, de bandages et trois seringues.

- Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ! Se plaignit la seule fille de la planète.

- On va s'arranger ! Dit-je d'une voix ferme, sous-entendant que je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

- Comment ? Désespéra-t-elle de nouveau.

Ça ma fesait mal de la voir sans espoir de survie.

- On a toute la journée pour trouvé à boire, à manger et un arbre ... ça va aller.

- Un arbre ?

- Pour construire ton palais, ma princesse.

L'atmosphère se détendit immédiatement.

- Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ?

L'atmosphère se retendit.

Comment pouvait-elle imaginer un truc pareil ?

- Jamais ! Assurai-je.

- Tu me le promet ?

- Bien sûr, je ne te laisserai jamais ... je serai toujours là pour toi.

Elle me fit un sourire qui se voulait apaisé, elle l'était réellement.

- D'un côté, c'est vrai. Avec ce qui va se passer dans les années à venir.

Dans les ... années ? Les années ? LES ANNÉES ?

- Bella, on ne peut pas se permettre d'attendre. Si ça avait été le cas, des gens plus âgé aurait été choisi ! Lui expliquai-je.

Elle me fixa. Décidément, elle ne s'y ferait jamais !

- Heu ...

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour les mygales. On ne fera rien t'en qu'on aura pas d'abri ! Fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre le problème, bien qu'il était possible que ma théorie fut vrai.

- Les mygales ?

Elle me regardait avec les yeux ronds.

- Mygales ou serpents ... tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de bestioles qui traines par ici !

Elle regarda plusieurs fois à ses pieds, puis aux arbres pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien.

- Dans ce cas, dépêchons nous devons nous construire une cabane dit-elle d'un pas décidé en prenant la petite boîte, me laissant porter l'énorme et lourd sac.

- Ne te plains pas ! Je n'ai pas encore parler des moustiques!

- C'est quoi ça ?

Elle ne me montait en de particulier.

- Les moustiques ?

- Oui !

Je me demandai rapidement pourquoi si elle ignorait l'existence des moustiques, elle connaissait celle des mygales et des serpents. Mais la réponse était simple, il y en avait des répliques à Halloween.

- T'as pas appris ça à l'école ?

- Non, les filles n'apprennent pas les même choses que les garçons. Alors, c'est quoi ? S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Des mini-bestioles qui te mangent vivant.

Elle me regarda, horrifiée puis se rapprocha de moi. J'en profitai pour passer une main sur son épaule.

Nous avions bô marché, les arbres se ressemblait tous. Pas moyen de les différencier. Bella avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher, elle n'étais pas très sportive. Et moi, le sac commençait à me peser.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Demanda Bella, aussi étonnée que fascinée.

Je tendit l'oreille.

- Le bruit d'une cascade ! M'écriais-je, lâchant le sac.

- Une quoi ? Demanda Bella toujours aussi paumé.

- Ils vous apprennent quoi en cours ?

- Oh, plein de chose. Je sais cuisiner, fabriqué des tapis ...

Je la coupais d'un signe de main, ne voulant pas à en avoir à en entendre d'avantage. C'était simple, elle savait faire tous ce dont j'ignorais.

- Regarde ! Lui montrais-je.

Je crus que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher quand elle vit la cascade. Même moi, qui avait vu des vidéos et des bruitages, j'en fus abasourdis. La vision était magnifique. Je n'avais rien vu de plus beau après beau, bien sûr. La cascade fesait un tel bouquant que mes tympans s'en réjouissaient.

- ça va ? demandai-je à l'intention de Bella.

- C'est-est ma-magni-gnifique ! Bégaya-t-elle avec de magnifiques trémolos.

- Je sais. Si tu veux, on pourra construire ton palais pas très loin d'ici. Proposais-je.

Elle baissa plusieurs fois la tête en signe affirmatif, toujours ébahi par le spectacle.

- Bella ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Bella ?

Elle cligna des yeux.

- Oui ?

- Viens, il faut encore qu'on trouve un arbre et qu'on fasse du plancher.

Je ne fesais pas assez confiance à le vie sauvage pour dormir sur la terre ferme.

- D'accord.

- Pose ça ici. Lui ordonnai-je en lui désignant la boîte de premier secours pendant que je lâchait la valise. Je vais aller chercher du bois, essaie de trouver de quoi manger.

Pitié, pas de cuisse de grenouille !

- D'accord, mais je pense que se n'est pas une bonne idée de ce séparer. Acquiesça-t-elle. On se retrouve où ?

- Euh ...

Il n'y avait que des arbres autour de nous et aucun moyen de les différencier.

- ... tu pourras retrouver la fontaine ? Finis-je.

- Heu ... je ne sais pas mais je ne vais pas m'éloigner, comme ça, je serai sûre de ne pas me perdre.

- OK, on se retrouve à midi, lorsque le soleil sera à son zénith.

- Je devrais être là en avance mais je le répète, c'est pas une bonne idée de ce séparer !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir. Je vais essayer de faire vite. Lui dis-je en m'approchant doucement d'elle pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place.

Si on voulait avoir des héritiers vite, il fallait que je me rapproche le plus possible d'elle. Je me réjouissais déjà en pensant à l'étape que nous aurions à franchir avant celle des bouches supplémentaires à nourrir.

- à tout à l'heure. Finis-je pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise.

* * *

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en penser ?**

**Laissez des reviews!**


	3. Perdue ?

**Merci à elo-didie, patoun, pierard85, L. Blume, Minn-twilight, amimi31, bella-lil-rosecullensister, mathildecullen19, Ptitt' Vic, erimoon et doudounord pour vos reviews !**

**Voici la suite :**

* * *

**_P.O.V Bella_**

Fruit rouge ou noir ?

Bon dieu, j'avais toujours été une excellente élève et surtout en cuisine mais quand on a les échantillons sous les yeux,ce n'est pas le même chose ! Et puis, il ne valait mieux pas que je me trompe et que je m'empoisonne.

- Tu pourras toujours faire goûter Edward ! me dicta ma conscience maléfique.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. Du moins, pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas donné un héritier mâle. Et même dans ce cas là, je ne pourrais pas. Je m'en serai voulu de forcer un gamin de 17 ans de plus jeune que moi de coucher avec la vieille truie dégarnie que je serai devenu.

Mais ce n'étais pas contre Edward que j'en avais, c'était contre moi. Je m'en voulais d'avoir peur, peur de cette planète, peur de ce qui s'y trouvait, peur de ce qui allait devoir ce passer entre Edward et moi, peur de m'éloigner de lui... En faite, je n'étais simplement pas prête. Pas prête à vivre seule sur une île déserte et surtout pas prête à sauter le pas avec Edward. Et ça m'effrayer, je savais que lui l'avais déjà fait, mes amis décédée fessait partis du tableau de chasse. Moi, je n'avais aucune expérience et j'en avais encore plus peur.

Même les heures passées à étudier le corps humain et le cours d'éducation sexuelle ne me rassurai pas. J'allais bientôt devoir passé à l'acte et lui, il allait surement me faire stresser à mort. Il fallait repousser le délais.

Il fallait aussi que je nous trouve de la nourriture sinon je n'aurai plus jamais avoir le temps de m'inquiéter. J'avais opté pour des fruit, vu le peu de temps que je disposas. Et je me voyais assez mal chasser ou pêcher ! Mais tôt ou tard, nous serions obliger sinon il nous manquera des vitamines fondamental à la survie. J'espérais que ce soit tard :!

J'avais choisi des fruits rouges, je m'étais pus familiarisé avec eux. Même si je soupçonnais fortement les noirs d'être un genre de mûre mais j'eus trop peur de tombé sur du poison. Et cette fois, mon esprit diabolique ne répliqua pas !

J'étais un peu en retard au point de rendez-vous, il était midi bien passé et mon estomac criait famine. Quand j'étais arrivé à la jolie chute qui fessait beaucoup de bruit, Edward n'étais pas là et les sacs avaient disparus.

Ou était-il passer ?

Il était sans doute venu à l'heure,lui. Il ne m'avait pas vu et il avait du pensé que je m'étais perdu, pire encore, que je m'étais faite dévorée par un fauve !

Peut-être qu'il était parti à ma recherche ...

Peut-être qu'il m'avait abandonnée ...

Peut-être qu'il était lui aussi en retard ...

Peut-être qu'il s'était perdu ..

Aucune de ces hypothèses ne prévoyait pas son retour pour le moment. Sauf peut-être celle du retard, mais dans ce cas là, il serai en retard pour le déjeuner ! J'avais si faim que ça en devenait douloureux. Et je n'avais pas l'intention d'attendre une minutes de plus, j'avais trop faim.

A cette pensée, mon esprit revint vers Edward. Il avait porté la valise tout la journée, il était parti chercher du bois. Pour cela, il lui avait fallu le trouvé, le coupé et le transporter comme les gens du 21 ème siècle. C'était beaucoup de travail. De nous deux, c'était lui qui méritait le plus de mangé. Il devait être épuisé et mort de faim, il n'avait reçu aucune leçon sur l'art de cuisiner et je n'avait aucune idée comment passer la nuit sans ces précieux conseil.

J'étais morte sans lui et il était mort sans moi.

Je me promis de partir à sa recherche dans les heures qui suivraient la préparation du maigre repas. S'il s'étais perdu, la fumée l'aiderai à se repérer. Si j'attendais un peu, il reviendrai peut-être. Et si je le retrouvas à moitié mort pendant que je le rechercherais, il lui faudrait de la nourriture.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, mon plan était parfait !

Mais il ne vint pas.

La fatigue commençait déjà à me submerger, alors je fermis les paupières. Cette instant parut me durée seulement quelques secondes, mais il aurait très bien pu durée des heures, je ne m'en serai pas rendu compte. D'un coup, une main vient se cacher derrière mon dos et une autre s'installa sous mes genou. J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais le soleil m'en empêcha. Je m'étais endormis. Si ma vue refusait d'obéir, se ne fut pas le cas de mon odorat. Une merveilleuse odeur flottait dans l'air. Instinctivement, je rapprochais ma tête vers la source, mais bien entendu, je me cogna contre quelque chose de ferme et un rire tentant d'être contenu par son propriétaire me parvient.

Edward

- Ou est-ce qu'on va ? demandai-je bien que cette question était ridicule.

- Je nous ai trouvé un baobab, plus loin, au nord.

- Un baobab ?Demandai-je, perdu.

- Oui, tu sais il paraît que c'est l'arbre le plus grand de la planète terre! S'excita-t-il comme un gamin le matin de noël.

Ainsi, c'était un arbre.

- C'est haut, comment ?

L'arbre du vaisseau mère était déjà trop grand à mon goût pour y monter... Je n'osais même pas imaginer celui là !

- Heu ... tu sais, je peux comprendre que tu puisses avoir de grande ambition ... tu ne préfèrerais pas un arbre ... disons ... moins haut ? Par exemple comme celui du vaisseau mère... Tentais-je de le convaincre en accompagnant mes gestes avec un sourire débile.

Il ne mit même pas une seconde avant de répliquer.  
- Mais de cette arbre, on peut avoir une vue de cette immensité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne le ciel! M'expliqua-t-il, n'ayant pas du tout l'intention de changer d'avis.

ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Mais tu pourrai te servir de cette arbre spécialement pour ça ! Argumentai-je. Et puis, je ne me crois pas capable de monter là-haut. Avouai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, pensif.

- On pourra pourrais en prendre un comme celui qu'il y a dans le vaisseau. Continuais-je sur ma lancer.

Il valait mieux un comme ça qu'un baobab !

- ... tu as peut-être raison , un chaîne serai parfait. Me laissa-t-il gagner la bataille.

L'arbre du vaisseau était donc un chaine. Comment dans un endroit aussi réduit, il pouvait y avoir autant d'arbres aussi différents ?

- Tu sais où il y en a ?

- J'en ai repérer près du lac ! Dit-il en fessant demi-tour, sans me lâcher toutefois.

ça me gênais un peu ce rapprochement, mais mes jambes étaient trop engourdis pour que je me plaignent. Edward avait toujours été gentil avec moi. Il avait l'habitude d'être naturellement désagréable avec certaines personnes, mais pas avec moi, il m'avait toujours rendu service quand j'en avais eu besoin.

- On pourrais prendre celui là. Dit-il en parlant d'un arbre.

- Peut-être .. mais comment je vais monter ?Dis-je en essayant de ne pas bégayer.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Répondit-il en rigolant.

J'espère qu'il savait ce qu'il fessait.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demandai-je toujours aussi soucieuse.

- Regarde ce qu'il y a dans la valise. M'ordonna-t-il. Moi, je vais chercher le bois.

Mon cerveau n'eut pas besoin de faire un quart de tour.

- Non, ne pars pas. Ne me laisses pas. Je ne veux pas encore te perdre. Pleurnichai-je presque.

Il se rapprocha de moi et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne serai pas loin ! promit-il. Mais tout à l'heure quand je ne te voyais pas arriver, j'en ai profité pour mettre le bois près du baobab. Je voulais te faire une surprise mais je n'ai pas pensé que tu pourrais avoir peur d'y grimpé. Et puis, j'avoue. Je n'ai pas non plus chercher un moyen pour monter. Malgré le progrès technologique et la téléportation, c'est impossible pour deux miraculés comme nous.

J'avais donc gâcher sa surprise. Bien que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je m'en voulais d'avoir encore une fois, fait une gaffe. Il avait pris soin d'emmener tous le bois sur place pour me monter qu'on allais bientôt avoir un toit. à cause de moi, il allait devoir tous transporter ici.

- Tu as mangés ? M'illuminai-je soudain.

- Oui. Rigola-t-il de nouveau.

J'adorais le voir rire ou sourire, sa bonne humeur teintait sur la mienne.

- Comment ?

- Les trucs rouges de ton chapeau. Mais je ne suis pas certain que ça suffise., sans vouloir te vexer.

- C'était bon ? Demandai-je sans arrière pensé, juste curieuse de le savoir.  
Si j'avais empoisonné le repas, je serai morte la première. et il faudrait que j'arrête d'appeler ça un repas.

- Oui. Répondit-il apparemment sincère.

- Tant mieux. Souris-je.

S'il n'avait pas aimé, il se serai habitué.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je le devança.

- Je sais. Le coupai-je. Il faut que tu y ailles.

- Oui. Répondit-il à regret. Mais je ferai ce que je peux pour ne pas être revenu le plus tôt possible.

Je crois que je commençais déjà à m'attacher à lui. à moins que d'être seule sur une île déserte me fesais m'accrocher à tous ce qui avait un rapport avec mon ancienne vie.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Finis-je. Mais revient vite. Ajoutai-je.

Une lueur que je n saurais expliquer traversa ses yeux puis il partit.

Je m'assis sur un des rochers qu'offrait l'endroit en trainant la valise derrière moi. Elle était assez lourde. Puis, je fis glisser la fermeture éclair.

Il y avait trois sacs. Je pris le premier et je l'ouvris. Il y avait une pile de pris le premier vêtement, c'était un tee-shirt pour homme mais il devait être là depuis e 21 ème siècle car il y avait plein de poussière t la matière n'étais pas la même que celle de nos vêtements. Je le fermais pour ouvris le deuxième. Le contenu était semblable sauf que c'était des vêtement pour femmes. Comparé aux deux autres secs,le troisième était minuscule et il avait l'air vide.

Mais je ne pus retenir une sourire quand je vis ce qu'il y avait dedans.

* * *

**Voici un petit sondage :**

**Que pensez-vous qu'il y a dans le sac ?**

**a.) Des choses utiles au quotidien**

**b.) Des vêtement pour bébé**

**c.) Des vêtement pour enfant**

**d.) Technologie du 28ème siècle**

**e.) Le sac est vide**

**f.) Autre ... **

* * *

* * *

Laissez des reviews !

Et faites le sondage.


	4. Le début de tout

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.**

**Ce chapitre est le dernier qui sera une "introduction".**

** Dans les prochains chapitres, les problèmes de bella et d'Edward vont commencer.**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

P.O.V Bella

Une magnifique boîte était dans le troisième sac. Elle était ornée de diamant et incrusté d'or. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire car c'était une technologie avec laquelle j'avais grandi.

En fait, leurs mode de fonctionnement était simple. Chacun de ces objets avaient été réglé pour quelque chose de précis. Il y avait une action à effectuer et quand elle avait été accompli, une des choses que nous avions demander apparaissait.

Si je réclamai une glace italienne, l'aurais-je ?

La mission a accomplir était peut-être d'arriver vivant sur cette planète.

« Je souhaiterais une glace italienne. » Souhaitai-je.

Mais quand j'ouvris la boîte, elle était vide. La mission a accomplir n'était décidément pas celle-là.

Je m'efforçai de penser aux causes de ma présence ici. Depuis mon enfance, je m'étais imaginée à quoi aurait ressembler ma vie si j'avais été née sur Terre. Mais au lieu de contempler les arc-en-ciel, de rencontrer des écrivains émergents, les différentes nationalités qu'offraient la planète et tous un tas d'autres chose auquel j'avais rêvé étant petite, J'avais grandis dans l'énorme vaisseau qui ne m'avait pas offert tous ces avantages mais qui m'en avait offert bien d'autres : je n'avais jamais eu à me battre contre une araignée, le froid et la canicule n'avaient jamais existé, mais par dessus tous, elle m'avait permis de rencontrer Edward, mon meilleur ami, mon confident.

Un bruit violent retentit derrière moi et je me retourna immédiatement. Ce n'était qu'Edward avec un grand sourire qui avait lâcher le bois, surement pour me faire réagir.

- Enfin, tu en as mis du temps pour t'apercevoir de ma présence. Me railla-t-il.

- Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver. Avouai-je. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il vient s'asseoir près de moi. Nous étions comme deux amis de longue date. D'un côté, c'était le cas.

- Non, mais tu étais perdu dans tes pensées. Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as trouvé ? Dit-il en m'arrachant la boîte des mains.

Soudain, il s'illumina.

- Une boîte de Phéryte ?

On aurait dit un gosse le matin de noël.

- Oui. Acquiesçai-je.

Il fermit les yeux, je ne comprit pas son geste. Du moins avant qu'il ne réouvre la boîte. Rien n'en sortit et je compris qu'il avait lui aussi fait un vœu.

Il perdit son si joli sourire.

- Tu as fait un vœu ? Demandai-je.

Bien que la réponse m'intéressait, ce n'étais pas pour cela que j'avais posé cette question. Le voir

attrister me fendait le cœur. J'avais toujours été proche de lui, et j'avais toujours partagé sa tristesse. Je haïssais le voir souffrir et j'avais espérer que ma voix puisse le réconforter un petit peu.

- Oui.

J'attendis qu'il m'explique mais il ne dit rien.

Edward n'étais pas quelqu'un qui bavardait à longueur de temps, ( je remerciais le créateur pour cela) c'était quelqu'un de mystérieux, ne partageant ses pensées que la moitié du temps. Pendant l'autre moitié, c'était impossible d'obtenir une quelconque information. Mais c'était pour cela que je l'appréciais, il était comme moi en beaucoup plus têtue.

- Tu veux me dire ?

Pour quelqu'un d'autre, cette phrase ne lui aurait pas parut français, mais nous nous comprenions.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais merci tout de même. Répondit-il simplement à ma plus grande déception.

Le silence régna un moment.

- Il y avait quoi d'autres dans les sacs ? Me demanda-t-il finalement.

- Des vêtements.

Il leva un sourcil. Je continuais.

- Des vêtements pour toi et moi.

Il souffla.

- Au moins, on aura de quoi s'habiller. Conclut-il en ouvrant le sac.

Il se mit instantanément à tousser. Était-il allergique à la poussière ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je lui arrache le sac des mains et il se laissa faire, il était dépasser par les évènements.

- je crois que tu es allergique à la poussière. Expliquai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que la poussière ?

Sa réponse me prit au dépourvu, j'étais étonnée qu'il ne connaissait pas ces termes alors que ça fesait des années que je les connaissais. Mais, je me rappela bien vite qu'Edward n'avait pas apprit la même chose que moi. La poussière fesait parti d'une étude approfondi sur les tâches domestiques. Normal, qu'Edward n'en avait jamais entendu parler !

- Un truc qui apparaît quand on ne touche pas à ses affaires pendant longtemps !

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

- Tu es sure ? Parce que ma chambre, je n'y touchais jamais et il n'y avait pas ça ! Affirma-t-il.

- C'est normal, dans le vaisseau l'air était conçu pour ! Ajoutai-je comme si c'était évident.

Il acquiesça puis il reporta son attention sur la petite boîte.

- Il faut que je construise la cabane. Je m'occuperai de ça … plus tard. Souffla-t-il en désignant la boîte de Phéryte.

Autrement dit, il allait encore s'occuper et me laisser en retrait.

-Je vais aller faire un tour parce que je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Lui annonçai-je.

- D'accord, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop. M'ordonna-t-il en reprenant le travail sans même me jeter un coup d'œil.

J'allais profiter de mon temps libre pour visiter un peu cette planète.

- OK. Finis-je mais je ne crois pas qu'il m'ai entendu alors, je partis.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais je marchais toujours tout droit, il y avait moins de chance que je me perde ainsi. Au bout d'un moment, je m'arrêta commençant déjà à fatiguer. Je m'assis sur le tronc d'arbre qui était à terre. Il était tout de même étonnant qu'un arbre aussi important est pu tomber, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'air jeune et bien enraciné. De la mousse avait déjà commencer à pousser, preuve qu'il n'avait pas été abattu depuis trop longtemps mais depuis suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle fasse son apparition.

Pour moi, c'était l'orage qui avait eu raison de lui. Depuis notre arrivé ici, le temps avait été très beau. Le soleil brillait et l'air était assez lourd. J'espérais que ça reste un peu comme ça mais qu'en savais-je moi ? Il devait y avoir les 4 saisons dont m'avait parlé le docteur Cullen. Cet homme était un des plus intelligent que je connaissais, il m'avait parlé de l'été, l'automne, l'hiver et le printemps.

Avec le soleil ambiant, je pensais que l'on étais en été. C'était un plus pour notre arrivé, nous n'aurions pas à souffrir du froid. Revers de la médaille : les moustiques, ces bestioles qui nous mangeaient vivant devais être en nombre dans les parages.

La saison que je détestais le plus étais l'hiver, Edward et moi allions surement mourir de froid et de faim puisque la nourriture aussi aurait gelée. Notre seul moyen de survit était de débloquer la boite de Phéryte. Avec, nous pourrions avoir de la couverture, de la nourriture en abondance … Mais nous devions pour le moment nous contenter d'un minimum.

Je fus à ce moment que je me rendis compte que j'avais les yeux perdu dans le vide, à fixé ce qui étais juste devant moi. Mais quand je m'en rendis compte, ce fut comme si une ampoule s'illuminait au dessus de ma tête.

Je fixais des plumes, des plumes blanches. J'en avais vu un peu partout sur le chemin mais je n'avais pas penser à leur utilité. Maintenant, ça devenait claire. Une couette, un oreiller, un matelas … Le confort devenait un luxe !

Ça fesait déjà un moment que j'étais parti, je me demandait où en étais Edward donc je repartis dans sa direction, ramassant les plumes au fur et à mesure.

Quand le bruit de la cascade se fit entendre, j'avais déjà beaucoup de plumes. Le rebords de mon tee-shirt que j'avais repliée était déjà tellement remplie qu'elles s'envolaient à droite et à gauche.

Plus tard, j'aperçus Edward. La première chose que je remarquais après son visage d'ange fut son torse nu et musclé. Je dû le fixer un peu plus longtemps car il finit par sourire, dévoilant son magnifique sourire. Ce type était un dieu grec, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication !

- J'ai ramené des plumes. Annonçai-je pour ne pas que le sujet de conversation tourne mal.

Il les regardât. Il ne dût pas comprendre mon geste. Songeais-je.

- Surement des oiseaux qui se sont battu. Tu es sûre qu'il n'y avait pas de cadavres ? Conclut-il.

Je perdit mon sourire.

- Je n'en ai pas vu. Tu es sûr ?

- écoute, soit c'est un oiseau soit un animal inconnu par l'homme.

Inconnu par l'homme pouvait aussi bien signifier « inoffensif pour l'homme » que « prédateur pour l'homme » !

- Mais je pense que ce sont des oiseaux qui se sont arraché les plumes. Me rassura-t-il, mais pas totalement.

Je n'avais pas assez de plumes pour faire un oreiller !

- Et toi, où en es-tu ? Demandai-je pour détourner le sujet, je pouvait très bien voir ou il en était !

Il me désigna son travail.

D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir le sol. Il était déjà installé et il fesait la taille d'une chambre de taille moyenne. Il avait déjà bien avancé.

- Tu crois que c'est solide ? Demandai-je franchement pas très convaincu.

Il me lança un regard noir, il devait être furieux que je ne reconnaisse pas son travail !

- Sûr et certain ! Assura-t-il, assez froidement.

- Et quand tu vas finir la cabane ? L'interrogeai-je incertaine, le soleil menaçait de se coucher très bientôt.

- Demain je fesais le côté, autrement dit les murs. Rajouta-t-il devant ma tête qui fasait clairement comprendre que je ne comprenais rien. ET au fil des jours, je l'agrandirais.

Il n'avait toujours pas reparler de son projet de baobab. Tant mieux !

Plus tard dans la soirée, des cris d'animaux se firent entendre alors que nous étions allongé à la belle étoile. Il n'y avait qu'une seule couette, donc nous étions assez proches l'un de l'autre.

- Heureusement que j'ai eu l'idée d'une cabane en hauteur. Commenta Edward.

Il ne dormait donc pas.

- Tu penses que c'était quoi ? L'interrogeai-je accroché à lui depuis que j'avais entendu cet animal.

- Je ne sais pas, un coyote … peut-être …

Je m'accrochai davantage à lui, et il sourit. Le fesait-il exprès ? En tous cas sa main passa sur ma taille.

- T'inquiète pas, même si cet animal sent l'odeur de ton sang, il ne pourra pas grimper à l'arbre... Me rassura-t-il.

Je lâchais un peu de ma force, je le serrais tellement fort que je commençais à avoir mal aux muscles, enfin aux peu de muscles que j'avais.

- En théorie. Finit-il.

Un autre cris retentit et je m'accrochais encore plus à Edward. Au moins cette situation me fesait oublier le froid !

Et ce soir-là, les cris s'éloignaient jusqu'à qu'il n'y en ai plus aucun.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**N'oubliez surtout pas le bouton vert !**


	5. Evitons Edward !

**Merci à elo-didie, amimi31, doudounord, fifer et oliverinica cullen massen pour vos reviews.**

**Je trouve aussi ici dommage que sur tous les lecteurs de cette fic, seulement peu pense à me laisser une review. C'est toujours plus facile de poster quand on a vos avis et ça encourage à écrire plus donc à poster plus.**

**D'ailleurs, je compte sur vous pour m'aider à règler le problème qui se trouve en bas de page.**

**Bonne année 2011**

* * *

Les jours passèrent et Edward avait enfin construit le toit de notre nouvelle maison. Contrairement à ce que je m'étais imaginé, elle ne ressemblait pas à un semblant de cabane fait par des ados avec des bout de bois partout. Elle était sublime. Il avait même pris soin de ponser le bois et le toit ne laissait pas passer la pluie. Il y fesait même plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour mais il semblait que j'ignorais beaucoup des talents caché d'Edward.

Quant à moi, je savais où aller chercher notre nourriture quotidienne, j'avais même confectionné une fine couette avec les plumes que j'avais trouvé.

Cependant plus le temps passait, plus je m'inquiétais. Je n'étais toujours pas prête à affronter mon destin et l'attitude d'Edward n'aidait pas. Il ne fesait du corps à corps, si je puis dire. Toutes ses paroles avaient un sens caché. Sens caché que j'avais découvert : il voulait passer à l'acte. Heureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'il n'avait pas mon consentement; il n'allait tout de même pas me violer ! Je fesais en sorte que qu'il comprenne que je ne comprenais pas. Je devais vraiment lui taper sur le système !

- Tu es déjà réveillée ! Constata-t-il un matin alors que j'étais parti faire ma toilette au aurore pour ne pas lui donner de mauvaises idées.

Apparemment, c'était loupé !

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Mentis-je alors qu'il rentrait à son tour dans le lac.

Il était tout habillé alors que j'étais nue. Il l'avait surement fait pour me narguer.

- Moi non plus ! Se confessa-t-il alors qu'il avançait dangereusement vers moi.

Traduction : Puisqu'on est pris d'insomnies, pourquoi ne pas en profité pour passer un peu de bon temps, après tout, on ne ferai que rendre service à l'humanité.

Je tentai d'attraper un des vêtement que j'avais laisser derrière moi mais ma main ne rentrait en contact qu'avec la pierre froide. Un coup d'œil dans cette direction m'appris que quelqu'un les avait jeté un mètre plus loin. Je n'avais aucun doute sur l'identité de ce quelqu'un. Le traître !

Je ne pouvais donc pas les attraper sauf dans le cas où je me lèverai mais il aurait une vue panoramique sur moi. J'étais prise au piège et il sembla apprécier.

- Alors, quel est le programme de la journée ? Demandai-je, désireuse de lui faire changer ses intentions.

J'étais très stresser et il dut le remarquer car il resta posté devant moi.

- Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire quelque chose d'utile... Dit-il avec un moue plus que séductrice.

Traduction : Pourquoi ne pas concevoir un enfant ?

- … en pourrait visiter plus en détail le coin. Finit-il.

Traduction : On pourrait le concevoir n'importe où cet enfant !

J'étais sûre qu'il s'amusait de la situation.

- J'aimerais me reposer un peu, mais toi tu peux y aller si tu veux. Fis-je, retenant difficilement un énorme sourire.

- Ce serai moins intéressant si j'y allait tout seul. Conclut-il.

Traduction : Je ne peux pas faire ce gosse seul !

Et oui mon coco, je vois claire dans ton jeu !

Cette fois-ci, il se rapprocha encore plus de moi. Nous devions être à 5 cm l'un de l'autre, il était trop près. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, mes mains se mirent à trembler. Je les mis sous l'eau pour ne pas m'avouer vaincu.

- Peut-être une autre fois. Le repoussai-je en accompagnant mes paroles avec ma main droite grâce à laquelle je le poussa.

Il se laissa faire. J'avais de la chance, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il aurait très bien pu me violer et dire après que c'était pour sauver le monde.

_J'avais gagné la bataille mais pas la guerre._

Les jours suivant furent semblable. Il continuais et je l'évitais. Je réussissais toujours à m'éclipser sauf ce matin-là où je n'y étais pas parvenue.

- Toujours en train de travailler. Constatai-t-il alors que j'essorais un de ses tee-short.

Car bien sûr, c'était moi qui étais de corvée de lessive.

Ses bras m'attrapèrent dans une étreinte de fer, collant son torse à mon dos …

- Oui, dommage que le linge ne se lave pas tout seul. D'ailleurs, je suis loin d'avoir fini. Répondis-je en tentent de le faire renoncer devant ma pile de linge mais ses bras ne me lâchèrent pas. Au contraire, je sentais maintenant son souffle dans mes cheveux.

- Tu sais … il faut savoir faire des pauses...

étais-je la seule à imaginer le double-sens de cette phrase ?

- Sans doute. M'esquivai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Je le regrettai immédiatement. Son visage était vraiment très près et ses yeux me fixèrent avec intensité. Ils étaient noirs. Son corps était collé au mien …

- J'irais plus vite si tu m'aidais ! Lui souris-je.

Mais cette idée ne du pas particulièrement lui plaire car ses yeux clignèrent sans doute pour expliquer sa confusion. Mais cela ne dura que quelque seconde car son visage se recomposa bien vite. Ses ardeurs ne baissèrent pas non plus.

- C'est vrai. Avoua-t-il. Mais te laisserais tu laisser aller si tu avais plus de temps ?

Ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus compréhensible. Il devait commencer à s'impatienter.

- Je n'aurai jamais le temps ! Assurai-je.

- Si ça t'arrange, je peux rester au lit toute la journée comme ça tu n'aurais pas à laver mes affaires. Tu en aurais plus, de temps. Tenta-t-il de m'apaiser.

Un rire m'échappa sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

- Tu serais pas habiller. Dis-je comme si c'était une évidence.

Mais ce dus être là qu'il souhaitait en venir car il leva un sourcil.

- Et alors ? Moi, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Me nargua-t-il.

Il approcha encore son visage du mien.

- Moi, j'aurais bien aimé que tu trouves un moyen pour que je puisse faire ma douche dans la cabane. L'informai-je. Je n'aime pas devoir tout traverser pour aller me laver.

J'avais chuchoté. Nous étions tellement proche que cela suffisait empilement.

- C'est vrai que ce serai agréable de pouvoir …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Je préféra ne rien dire parce que je me doutais un peu de ce qui ce passait dans sa tête.

- Je pourrais faire ça pour toi. Il me suffirai de faire une petite pièce où installer la douche et de trouver un moyen pour que l'eau arrive d'elle même.

Je ne préférai toujours pas lui demander ce que je pourrais faire pour lui.

- Ce serai bien. Espérai-je qu'il prenne cette idée en considération.

- Tu serais se qui serai bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je regrettai instantanément mes paroles.

- Non. Dis-je en avalant difficilement ma salive.

- Ce serai bien qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Assura-t-il.

Je ris.

- On est déjà 24H/24 ensemble ! Ris-je toujours.

Il me serrai toujours très fort contre lui, comme s'il avait peur que je m'éclipse. C'était agréable. Nos nez se caressaient.

- Je parlais, pas comme ça. Annonça-t-il.

- Tu veux dire au lit ? La jouai-je franc jeu.

- Non, je veux dire …. comme ça … Dit-il en s'approchant de mes lèvres.

Lorsque ses lèvres arrivèrent sur les miennes, toute résistance fut vaine. Je n'avais plus aucune envi de lui échapper. Elles étaient aussi douce que la soie. Contre toute attente, une de ses mains passa sur ma taille pour m'attirer encore plus à lui. J'étais collé contre son torse et nous nous adonnions à un baiser passionné. Nous étions comme dans un ballet, un ballet extrêmement agréable, plus que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé. Ma main se positionna d'elle même dans ses cheveux indomptable que j'aimais tant. Mais il dû rompre notre baiser pour pouvoir respirer.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il n'avait rien d'autre à me demander ?

- De quoi ? Feignais-je.

- Pour ma merveilleuse idée de planning. Dit-il en accentuant sur « merveilleuse »

Que répondre à ça ?

- Je peux vivre sans ! Affirmai-je.

Il souffla et je m'en voulu de le faire tourner en bourrique mais je ne pouvais pas en venir là où il le voulait.

- ça, j'en doute. Admit-il.

- Quoi ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Sa réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

- Permet moi d'en douter. Tu sais, tu ne penseras peut-être pas la même chose dans quelque semaines … jours.

Le mot « jour » avait été dit si bas que je crus avoir rêvé.

- Oui et bien, on verra ça dans quelques jours … Le narguais-je.

Ce genre de situation se répéta de plus en plus et à chaque fois, il allait plus directement au but. Moi, je continuais à essayer de repousser l'échéance mais je voyais bien que c'était sans espoir. C'était mon destin.

Je n'avais toujours pas réussis à ouvrir la boîte de Phéryte et c'était désespérant. Si bien que j'avais renoncer à essayer d'en venir à bout. Mais je commençais à m'habituer à vivre en camping, c'était dur mais je m'y fesais. Je n'avais plus de sèche-cheveux, ni de brosse à dents électrique, ni de four, même pas un jeu de carte.

J'avais passer mes journées à espionner Edward, discuter avec lui, trouver des cachettes … D'ailleurs, j'avais trouver une grotte. Au début Edward m'avait fait peur prétextant qu'il devait y avoir un ours dedans mais j'avais bien fini par comprendre que c'était pour me taquiné, s'il y avait eu un ours, je serai morte depuis longtemps. Edward profitait de mon ignorance mais je détestais ça. J'allais le lui faire payer mais je n'avais toujours pas trouver de plan ...

* * *

**Alors là, j'ai besoin de votre aide !**

**Il me faut une idée de vangeance pour Bella mais pour l'instant : je sèche.**

**Et je ne pourrais pas poster sans idée ... alors merci de m'aider.**


	6. La réconsiliation

**Merci à Pierard85, mathildecullen19, fifer, elo-dide, amimi31, xMariiiie, oliveronica cullen Massen, vero32, Ophemalaunny et doudounord pour vos reviews.**

**Vous allez sans doute trouvé ce chapitre cours mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration (heureusement que vous m'avez aidé)... j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaîra. Et je le poste avant la fin de semaine comme promis.**

* * *

P.O.V Bella

Non, mais ! Ce gosse de riche se croit tous permis sous prétexte que nous soyons seuls sur cette planète. En fait, je ne suis pas sur qu'il se rend compte de la situation. Il ne doit pas se rendre compte du pétrain d'en lequel nous étions, pour toujours.

J'avais toujours envi de l'empoisonner mais je craignais que ce n'était pas la solution adapté, malheureusement. Mais j'allais mettre en place une autre stratégie. Je méditais plusieurs idées en croquant dans une pomme que j'avais trouvé un peu plus loin.

Finalement en fin d'après-midi, je n'avais toujours pas d'idée. Je rentrais bredouille comme on disais sur le vaiseau.

Edward essayait déjà d'allumer un feu de camps. Il était, comme à son habitude, très sexy. Moi, comme d'habitude, très fatiguée et en plus j'avais des crampes d'estomacs. Ce n'était pas très agréable. À peine arrivé à côté de lui que je m'affalai à moitié sur la terre et à moitié sur le rondin de bois sur lequel était assis Edward.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Soupirais-je en m'étalant.

- Dur journée ? Me questionna Edward.

- Oui. Acquiessai-je. Tiens. Ajoutai-je en lui tendant le repas.

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Me demanda-t-il.

Je fis un signe de tête négatif.

- Non, j'ai du mangé un truc pas bon. Maintenant, j'ai mal au ventre. Annonçai-je en me le massant par dessus mon pull.

- Beaucoup ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'ai envi de vomir. Expliquais-je. Peut-être une intoxication alimentaire.

Il s'arrêta de mâcher puis il baissa le regard vers sa nourriture.

- Bon … bah, j'ai plus faim. Dit-il enfin.

Malgré la chaleur que m'apportai le contact d'Edward, je ne ferma pas l'oeil de la nuit. Au matin, mon état avait empiré. Au lieu d'avoir envi de vomir, je vomissais et je n'avais plus du tout faim.

- T'es peut-être malade ? Chercha Edward.

Dans le vaisseau, personne n'était vraiment malade. Il n'y avait que peu de médecin et ceux-ci me servait qu'à s'occuper des blessures, des coups, des accouchements … mais les épidémies n'existait plus.

- OH, pitié NONnn ! Désespérais-je. Je vais mourir …

Edward leva le yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne vas pas mourir ! Affirma-t-il.

- Mais je souffre, je suis sûre que j'ai la peste ou le choléra … ça démarre comme ça et ça fini dans un lit de mort. Pleurai-je.

Edward vint me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

- éloignes-toi de moi. Je vais te contaminer. Criais-je.

Il ne le fit pas.

- Chut, chut. Tout va bien. Tu dois avoir la gastro, c'est tout. Tu n'auras plus rien demain matin. Me promit-il.

Qu'en savait-il ? Moi, je n'en savais rien mais je ne répliqua pas. Je souffrais trop !

Finalement, il passa la matinée à me chouchouter mais j'avais l'inpression que mon état ne s'améliorait pas. Pire, je crois que je commençais à avoir de la fièvre. Mes vomissements ne s'estompèrent pas.

- Edward ? Chuchotais-je finalement.

- Hum ? Répondit-il.

- Est-ce que tu peux me préparer un petit remontant ? Demandais-je.

Il fronça les sourcil, il devait certainement s'inquiété.

- Je ne sais pas. Chuchota-t-il tellement bas que je crus le rêvé.

- Quoi ? Répliquais-je.

- Je ne sais pas comment …. M'expliqua-t-il avec une moue incertaine.

J'aurais surement la même expression lorsque nous passerions à l'acte.

- C'est facile, je vais te dicter. Commence par trouver un récipient. Récitai-je.

Il pris une des poteries de terre.

- Maintenant, il faut que tu ailes chercher de la tabula rasa. J'en ai aperçu derrière le ruisseau. Continuais-je.

Il regarda autour de lui puis il alla chercher la fameuse plante. Elle était violette et magnifique.

- Arrache les pétales et écrase les comme tu peux. Puis rajoute de l'eau. Dis-je quand il fut revenu.

Il fit ce que je lui demandais sans broncher.

- ça y est ? Intervient-il.

Je lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Il souleva ma tête puis il me fit boire le mélange. Le goût n'était pas superbe mais il n'était pas non plus inbuvable. La tabula rasa était une plante médicinale capable de guérir d'une multitude de chose mais elle n'était pas non plus infalible. Les médecins tentaient d'en utiliser le moins possible car elle combattait le mal par le mal. Lorsqu'elle soignait une brûlure, le patient avait l'impression d'avoir été jeter dans le barbecue alors que sa peau pelait. Lorsqu'elle soignait une morsure de serpent, les symptômes reboublaient d'intensité et le malheureux devait continuer de sentir une mâchoire s'enfoncer dans sa blessure. Toutefois, elle avait soigné de nombreuse maladie comme le cancer ou le sida. Malheureusement, un patients sur deux mouraient car elle n'avait pas été prise à temps mais un espoir infime était apparu dans cette plante.

Je savais pertinement que je ne risquais pas de mourir avec la tabula rasa. La maladie que j'avais n'était pas assez puissant mais j'allais souffrir une ou deux heures. J'avais le choix entre un ou deux jours de souffrance au minimum ou une ou deux heures au maximum de la maladie. Je savais que c'est heure seraient dur mais je ne supportais plus cette sensation. Quand ces heures seront passé, je n'aurais plus à souffrir et je savais qu'Edward serait là pour s'occuper de moi.

- Tiens. Me l'apporta-t-il.

Lorsque je l'avala d'une traite, voulant à tout prix être sur pied le plus vite possible. L'effet fut pire que je l'avais imaginé, j'avais beaucoup plus mal maintenant.

Edward vint s'allonger à mes côtés. C'était le moment idéal pour lui faire faire mes corvées. Pourquoi serais-je la seule à souffrir ?

Quand je pense qu'à peine que je reserais sur pied, j'aurais encore un pile comme ça de chose à faire. Ça me démoralise encore plus. M'apitoyais-je sur mon sort.

- Arrête, il ne doit pas avoir autant de chose... Tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

- ça se voit que tu n'es pas à ma place ! M'exclamai-je d'une voix piteuse.

- Écoute, on va faire un marché. Je t'aide pendant ta convalescence et toi quand tu seras guérie, tu nous laisse un peu de temps à nous. Marchanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Marché conclu. Répondis-je immédiatement pour ne pas recommencer à déprimer.

Ainsi je fus surprise de voir que le soir venu, le – maigre – repas était prêts, le linge était propre, les chaussettes étaient deux par deux, et il avait tous cela en veillant sur moi. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru aussi douée.

- Comment à tu fait ? Lui demandai-je alors qu'il me désaltérais la gorge.

- J'apprends vite. Conclut-il.

- Je vois ça ! Je ne t'aurais jamais crus aussi … doué. Acquiessai-je, ce qui eut le don de raviver son sourire en coin.

Le lendemain, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, mes jambes étaient aussi stable qu'elles pouvaient l'être et j'avais retrouvé l'appétit.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Constata Edward lorsque je reviens au camps avec une carguaison de noix.

- Oui, je crois que la plante a fait son effet. Ajoutai-je.

- Bien. Répondit-il pensif.

- Et aussi, … tu t'es bien occupé de moi … Hésitais-je.

- Oui, je vois ça... Ajouta-t-il.

- Et ...heu... , enfin, tu as remplie ta part du marché et … heu … je me suis dit … que … c'était à mon tour de.. hhmmm... remplir la mienne. Bégayai-je.

Je fis une courte pause avant de continuer. J'allai m'assoeir près de lui et je continuais mon dialogue.

- Tu sais quand j'étais malade, j'ai pas arrêté de penser que … enfin, que je ne voulais pas mourir sans avoir fait un effort parce que toi, tu en fait et pas moi... Continuais-je en baissant la tête.

Il pris mon manton dans ces mains pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

- Tu veux dire que tu es prête à nous laisser une chance ? Me questionna-t-il.

Je fis oui de la tête.

Et sur ceux, il commença à m'embrasser langoureusement

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le constatez, je n'ai pas fait Bella se venger contre Edward...**

**Enfin, ils vont pouvoir se rapprocher de plus en plus maintenant ...**

**Alors, est-ce que c'était bien ?**


	7. La première de notre destin

**Coucou,**

**c'est le vacances et je vous ai pondu un petit truc ...**

**Merci aux reviexteuses(eurs) **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

P.O.V Bella

Les jours suivant furent plus facile. Edward me laissait une certaine indépendance depuis que je lui avait fait comprendre que j'étais prête à accomplir mon destin. Il devait attendre que je sois réellement prête mais il ne me fit aucune remarque et je lui en fut reconnaissante.

Mais je savais que sa patience avait des limites et j'étais enfin prête. J'avais programmer de faire la chose le soir-même, bien qu'il n'en fut pas au courant. Je comptais lui en faire la surprise. Mon estomac avait été noué depuis plusieurs jours et il m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprises si je n'étais pas malade. Je lui avait répondu que non, mais il en avait déduit que quelque chose se tramait, je le voyais dans son regard.

Je fis en sorte de le faire manger tôt, ce qui le rendit plus septique. Mais lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, j'allai le rejoindre. Je n'avait pas vraiment confiance en moi, et qu'il est couché avec plein de fille ne m'aidait pas alors j'avais opté pour qu'il ne me voit nu le moins possible cette fois-ci, histoire de me donner un peu de confiance.

Quand j'arrivais vers lui, il était déjà sur notre « couche » - je ne pouvais décidemment pas appelé ça un lit -, il était immobile, les mains derrière la tête et ses yeux était fermés. Il semblait si paisible. Je m'en voulu presque de gâcher ce moment.

Je m'approcha de lui, bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout. Ses yeux restèrent fermé mais j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait m'entendre. Alors, aussi doucement qu'une plume, je posa ma main sur son torse. Sa respiration était douce, on aurait dit un ange. Je ne la sentis pas s'accentuer mais son coeur battait déjà plus frénétiquement. Mais ses yeux restèrent fermés, comme s'il ne voulait rien perdre de cet instant.

Je pouvais déjà sentir ses muscles, ils étaient fermes. Et avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit, mes doigts étaient déjà parti caresser son torse à travers sa chemise. Mon esprit suivit et je me pencha pour attraper ses lèvres.

Cela ne le surprit pas puisque nous nous embrassions de plus en plus souvent. Il devait croire que ce soir serait encore de ses nuits où nos étreintes ne dépasseraient pas celle que nous avions l'habitude d'avoir.

Notre baiser était d'abord hésitant, du moins : j'étais hésitante. Il dût le comprendre car ses mains passèrent autour de ma taille comme s'il voulait m'empêcher de partir. Ma peau fut électrisé lorsqu'il commença un aller-retour avec ses doigts sur la peau de mon dos. J'avais l'impression d'avoir bien trop chaud, que je me consumait de l'intérieur. La gêne et l'hésitation commencèrent à se dissipé, me laissant enfin agir à ma guise.

Alors pour avoir plus de contact, mes lèvres cognèrent contre les siennes avec beaucoup plus de force et de passion qu'auparavant. Il me demanda enfin l'accès à ma bouche, et un gémissements s'échappa de moi lorsque ma langue rencontra la sienne. J'étais maintenant plus que sûre de vouloir ce que j'avais prévu.

Sans même l'once d'une hésitation, j'entrepris de lui retirer sa chemise. Il comprit enfin, lâcha mes lèvres et ouvrit les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas avoir à endurer d'avoir à dire ça à voix haute alors j'essayai de l'entrainer dans un autre baiser mais il faut plus court que je l'avais espérer. Il ne bougea même pas les lèvres et n'essaya même pas de me le rendre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me questionna-t-il en ouvrant enfin les yeux, bien que ce fut évident.

- ça ne se voit pas ? Lui répondis-je avant de tenter de le ré-entrainer dans un autre baiser.

Mais il ne fut pas dupe.

- Tu es sûre ? Me redemanda-t-il.

Je lui fis un signe affirmatif de la tête, ne souhaitant pas parler et dévoiler le trac renaissant qui me consumait.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui prit les commandes. Ça me rassura un peu, beaucoup même. Une de ses mains se promenait déjà dans mes cheveux, pour m'empêcher de m'échapper de ses baiser brûlant, bien que ce ne fut pas mon intention. Son autre mains était derrière mon dos pour ne pas que je m'éloigne de lui non plus. Les miennes entreprirent de lui retirer sa chemise et quand il vu le mal que j'eus, il ria contre mes lèvres. Mais la chemise fut bien vite par terre.

Il était bien musclé, ni trop peu, ni trop. Parfait pour moi et j'eus l'impression de ne plus pouvoir enlevé mes mains. Ces traitresses !

Il nous fit tourné, il était maintenant par dessus mon corps. Et je me délectais de cette sensation. Ses mains passèrent sous mon tee-shirt et j'eus l'impression d'être froide comme la glace et que seul lui pouvait me réchauffer, son contact. Ma peau était toujours brûlante après son passage. Ses lèvres descendirent dans mon coup, et mes doigts allèrent défaire sa ceinture.

- Impatiente. Commenta-t-il alors qu'il se releva.

Au début, j'eus peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Mais je fus bien vite rassuré quand je constata que c'était pour enlevé mon tee-shirt. Heureusement, la gène ne fit pas d'apparition.

Edward reprit la où il en était arrivé, reposant ses lèvres sur mon cou. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'y attarda pas, il descendit bien vite vers ma poitrine. D'ailleurs, mon sous-vêtement fut lui aussi bien vite à terre. Il resta ainsi immobile à me fixer de longue secondes et j'en conclu que je ne devais pas avoir un physique si repoussant que ça.

Alors qu'il s'attardait à la naissance de mes seins, je réalisa qu'appart passer inlassablement mes mains dans son cuir chevelu soyeux, je ne pouvais pas le toucher. En tout cas, pas avec mes mains ou ma bouche. Alors une de mes jambes arriva à la rescousse. Je commença à lui caresser tout le flanc droit, c'était très agréable. La chaleur de sa peau me protégeait du froid environnant car nous n'étions toujours pas sous notre couette.

Cette fois, il lâcha le flanc de mes seins pour me défier du regard. Un manque se fit alors ressentir. Ses yeux vert, devenu foncé à cause du désir que regardaient fixement. Et sous l'intensité de son regard, je défailli. Il sembla enfin lâcher mes yeux et lança regarda ensuite ma jambe qu'il attrapa avec sa main. Il la caressa, la remplit de baiser et je m'étais rallongé.

J'arquai mon dos, lorsqu'il embrassa à pleine bouche mes tétons. Il m'avait prise par surprise. Toute cette torture fit durcirent mes tétons bien vite alors qu'il les couvrait de baiser et les malaxaient.

Bizarrement, mon pantalon fut à terre bien avant le sien. J'avais le sentiment que je savais ce que j'allais avoir à faire et au moment où j'allais devoir le faire. Je fus bien vite en petite culotte et il ne semblait pas vouloir m'aider à le déshabiller. Me fesant aller d'un sens à l'autre, fesant courir ses doigts sur tous mon corps... revenant à moi et embrassant chaque parcelle de ma cheville à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Évidemment, je ne cessais de me tortiller.

Je fis un faux mouvement et cela me fit prendre conscience de tous le désir qu'il avait pour moi. De ce que j'en sentis, il était très dur.

Puis, tous ce passa très vite. Lorsque les préliminaires furent terminé, je lui donna enfin ce pourquoi j'étais là.

Au début, je ne fis attention qu'à la douleur qui me consumait. Puis, elle se dissipa et je fus déçu de ne pas m'être laisser aller à Edward plus tôt. La sensation était exquise. Il allait de plus en plus vite et c'était de mieux en mieux. J'avais envie de ne jamais quitter sa peau contre la mienne. Sa respiration était semblable à la mienne si ce n'est qu'il était moins essoufflé : il était sportif.

Au bout d'un certain temps comblé par mes gémissements, un orgasme me frappa, violemment. Mes parois en firent de même autour d'Edward. Il le sentit car il ne mit pas longtemps avant de me suivre. Alors qu'il se retira de moi, le vide se fit sentir et je sus qu'il n'allait pas se passer longtemps avant que l'on recommence. J'allais même accepter mon destin.

O...O

Je me réveilla le lendemain matin entouré par un bras chaud : Edward, toujours nu …

Enfin, quand je réussis enfin à sortir du lit. J'eus des crampes. À la lueur du petit matin, un objet attira mon attention. La boîte de Phéryte, elle brillait au soleil. Je l'ouvris, sans arrière pensée, je ne savais toujours pas comment la faire fonctionné.

J'entrepris donc de l'ouvrir mais je fus « attaqué » par un rayon de lumière jaune. Je lâcha la boîte à cause de l'éblouissement. La lumière fini enfin par s'éteindre et je me retrouvais avec une glace italienne dans les mains.

J'en avais été privé depuis bien trop longtemps et j'en avais eu envie depuis mon arrivée ici. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de tomber de mes mains.

**J'avais enfin compris.**

C'était ça que nous devions faire pour activer la boite, coucher ensemble pour que je tombe enceinte et que la planète se repeuple. Je me maudissais encore une fois de n'y pas avoir pensé plus tôt. À chaque fois qu'edward et moi, on coucherait ensemble. On aurait le droit à un vœu, une couverture, de la nourriture, n'importe quoi.

La lumière jaune signifiait simplement que nous avions réussit à l'"activer"

Évidemment, je m'empressai d'aller le dire à Edward.

- Génial ! Fut sa seule réponse alors qu'il me faisait tournoyé autour de lui.

Mes rires commencèrent à se joindre aux siens.

**O...O**

- A quoi tu penses ? M'interrogea Edward alors que j'étais en pleine réflexion.

- J'étais en train de faire la liste de tous ce que la boite de Phéryte va pouvoir m'apporter. Répondis-je, sincèrement

- Et qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite, les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien, j'ai constaté qu'au lieu de vouloir une argenterie en argent, un livre de Jane Austen ou Emilie Bronte et toutes ces choses que j'aurais souhaiter avoir autrefois. Alors qu'aujourd'hui, un bon repas et un bon lit me suffirait presque. Mes priorités ont changés. Avouais-je.

- Oui, dommage que tu es sacrifier un vœu pour une glace à l'italienne que tu n'as même pas manger, en plus … Affirma-t-il.

Je remarqua le sourire en coin qui ornait son visage alors qu'il avait prononcé cette phrase. Il était à tomber. En plus le voyage sur l'île n'avait pas arranger les choses. Déjà que sa chevelure était indomptable avant, alors maintenant … elle était magnifique. Il était magnifique. Et j'eus encore envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de recommencer ce que nous avions fait la nuit dernière.

Mais même si j'avais en quelque sorte pris confiance en moi, la nuit dernière, pour lui expliquer que j'étais prête. Je ne l'étais absolument pas pour lui demander de remettre le couvert. J'allais attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas et j'espèrais qu'il allait le faire le soir même.

La journée passa lentement pour ma part. Je me promis de commander un livre pour m'occuper, mais je ne savais toujours pas si je préférais une bonne pizza. Et je ne comptais pas demander à Edward, je savais déjà sa réponse. Il adorais passer son temps à travailler ou à m'observer.

Ses yeux perçants étaient sur moi en ce moment même et ils ne semblaient pas vouloir me lâcher. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux par peur de ne pas pouvoir soutenir son regard, car je savais que je ne le pourrais pas. C'était un fait. Malgré tout, je sentais son regard brûlant sur moi.

J'imaginais déjà ses yeux verts et pétillants, son adorable moue lorsqu'il me fixais... Après, tous passa plus vite. Son visage toujours aussi beau, ses muscles qui me maintenaient fermement contre lui, son sourire carnassier … en fait, je recommençais à penser à la nuit dernière.

Instinctivement, mon attention se tourna vers le Edward du présent. Je le regrettais immédiatement. Il ne regardait pas seulement son visage rouge, mais tout mon corps. Ce qui me fit rougir encore plus. Et ma tête se retourna, je ne pouvais toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi.

Je pouvais déjà entendre son sourire devant mon geste. Ça le fesait rire de me voir comme ça !

Toute la journée ce passa ainsi. Il était fier et me le fesait savoir. Ça ne me donnais que plus envie de recommencer nos activités de la veille mais ça ne me rassurais pas du tout. De toute façon, que pouvait-il m'arriver ?

Le soir lorsque nous dinions sur un vieux rondin de bois qu'Edward avait coupé, nous étions à moins de dix centimètres. En faite, son bras me touchait à chacun de ses mouvements et mon bras à chacun des miens. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, le rondin était assez large mais lorsqu'on se collait, on était plus près du feu et nous avions moins froid.

Mais ce soir-là, j'avais l'impression qu'il le fesait exprès pour me frôler le bras. Ça me fesait une boule en moins dans l'estomac mais je n'avais plus du tout faim. Pourtant, je mangeais pour finir mon repas en même temps que lui.

Il avait toujours tendance à trier les aliments alors j'avais décidé que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre nous ce soir, je choisirais la pizza.

Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, il se retourna vers moi.

Aussi doucement qu'une plume, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes mais sans hésitation toutefois. Au début,notre baiser était très doux. Puis, il devint beaucoup plus fougueux. Nos langues se livrèrent bataille pour battre l'autre. Il eu l'avantage lorsque sa main passa sous mon tee-shirt. Mais lorsque la surprise fut passer, je ne lâcha pas.

Notre ballet dura le plus longtemps que mon souffle pouvait me le permettre.

Mes mains allèrent retirer sa chemise mais comme s'il avait deviner mon attention, il m'en empêcha. À la place, il me retira la mienne. Ses yeux voulaient clairement dire : « je ne te laisserais pas faire t'en que la tienne ne sera pas à terre »

Ma peau se hérissa instantanément, l'air était froid. Il le remarqua et me serra encore plus fort contre lui, comme pour me réchauffer tandis qu'il me portait jusqu'à la cabane. Je ne sais pas comment il fit pour me porter sur l'échelle mais il y arriva.

- L'amour donne des ailes. Me chuchota ma conscience.

À l'intérieur, il n'y avait plus de vent. C'était beaucoup plus agréable. Mes doigts allèrent d'eux même à la recherche de sa peau douce et chaude. Lorsqu'elle eut attéri sur son torse, les muscles de celui-ci se contractèrent sur mon passage. Je bouillais intérieurement de l'effet que je lui fesais.

Sa main remonta de mes reins à mon visage en passant par les extrémités de mes seins. Lorsqu'il eut atteint son but, sa main se fit plus ferme bien qu'elle était toujours aussi douce qu'auparavant. Il me fit relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Bella. Chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave et en accord avec ses gestes.

Ses yeux reflétèrent un nombre incalculable de sentiment mais celle que je compris le plus était de la tendresse même si ses magnifique yeux verts pénétrant étaient devenu beaucoup plus foncés.

Je voulais lui demander ce qu'il voulait me dire ou tout simplement lui répondre un « oui », mais j'en fus incapable. Je craignais que ma voix fut irréconnaissable à cause de ce qui se passait dans mon corps et dans mon cœur.

- Si tu savais … Chuchota-t-il avant d'attraper mes lèvres.

Même si je rêvais de savoir la fin de sa phrase, je ne m'en préoccupa pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est comment ?**

**Un peu, beaucoup, passionément, à la folie, pas du tout ?**

**C'était mon premier lemon ...**

**Laissez moi des reviews !**


End file.
